A Different Reaction
by GundamNymph
Summary: Riley take's Chloe's advice, and gives Larry a chance. One shot. Larry/Riley This has been sitting for MONTHS on my computer, be gentle.


What could have happened has happened to Riley and Larry. I think this MIGHT be the first So Little Time fic on Fanfiction.net. It is a Riley/Larry fic. because I thought the cutie could use a break.  
  
A Moment In Time By GundamNymph  
  
Larry strode over to his locker, thinking about his English assignment. No he didn't think of Riley twenty four seven. In fact, he had just started reading a great novel for his English class after already reading the assigned one, and was thinking up a great essay for it. His long fingers twirled the dial on his locker, and after hearing the satisfying click, pulled it open. He reached for his books, and stopped short.  
Standing in his crowded locker was the only girl he ever had eyes for. Riley Carlson gave him a small smile as he continued to stare with his mouth open. Her expression was sheepish as he started looking up and down the halls, as if unsure this was happening to him, and then looked back at her. The blond started to climb out of his locker as he stuttered. "Riley! How? Why? What are you? This is that dream again isn't it?" Her crystal blue eyes glanced at him in curiosity.  
"What dream? No! Forget I asked that. I don't think I want to know." Her slim body which had allowed her to squeeze into the locker was now in front of him, completely out of the metal prison.  
"So? Why were you in MY locker?" Larry asked raising his dirty blond eyebrows in suspicion, sure this was some kind of joke. "Don't you think our roles have kind of switched?" Riley stared at him as he cautiously maneuvered around her to get his stuff. He was trying not to look at her, and concentrated his gaze on his books as she began to speak.  
"Well, I thought that since we were lab partners we could maybe get together later tonight to, you know, go over the stuff in class. So, you in?" She said this in an almost timid and shy way. He slowly turned from his locker and looked at her. Really looked at her. He looked past her beauty and the mask that she put on for the crowd, and saw her shyness about something and an unsureness as she tried to study him without being noticed. She saw his stare directed at her, and his serious expression, and promptly blushed. This was NOT the reaction she had expected from him. She had not expected him to ask her questions about this, and to be practically jumping for joy.  
"Um, Riley? Why were you in my locker? I mean, it's great that you want to be partners and all, but.why do you think you have to be in my locker in order to ask me that? You do still have my number, right?" Riley stood there, staring at him, speechless. "Well. Maybe, I thought, I could maybe. Um. Make up for the way I treated you this morning?" Larry looked at her confused. She had pulled one of his stunts, but for a different reason. At least, he thought so. He closed his locker slowly while thinking over this turn of events. Then he turned back to her, his multiple books under his arm.  
Riley's eyes shifted nervously. "Are you asking me? Or telling me why you were in my locker?" She stared at him. "Could we just drop that answer? Please? I guess I thought I wanted to see what you went through every morning." He nodded his head, and she took this time to study him. He stood with his tall and lanky form leaning up against his locker, studying her. Again. It was as if he wasn't sure to call the hospital on her or not. She noticed the many books in his hands. "Hey, what subject are those for?" She asked trying to get him to stop staring at her like that. It was so much different than the usual stares of admiration she was used to. He looked worried about her.  
"Oh, these? Well this book I finished for class earlier than the others, so the teacher let me pick out a few other books to keep me occupied while the others work on this one. And this one is just something I was reading in my free time." His face turned to look at his books, and Riley noticed the size of the last book he pointed out. "Larry. That thing is HUGE. It's going to take you forever to read that."  
"Actually, no. I've read thicker before in less than a week. This should only take me a few days." She stared at him amazed. Well, maybe Chloe was right about Larry having another side to him. He didn't seem as worried about her as much as he had been. This new side of him surprised her. But another part of her asked why she should be surprised. He had after all, done an awesome job in sewing and cooking class. He was obviously talented. She watched him as he nervously started to dig around in his bag. She had been staring at him with wonder on her face, and he was NOT used to being the one getting attention.  
"Cheezy Whip?" He asked holding out the can after taking a hit from it. She smiled at him, in an almost endearing kind of way. "Sure." She took the hand offering the can, and pulled him slightly towards her. And then surprised them both by leaning upwards to kiss him. He stiffened, as if not sure what to do. Then warmed into the motion, and started to kiss her back. It was chaste, simple and sweet. He felt her arms go around his waist, and then up to cradle his neck. He heard her bag fall to the ground as she did this, but ignored the invading sound. His fingers loosened on his things, and he heard a crash as his arms entwined around her slim waist and pulled her closer. The kiss deepened, as they began to kiss with more and more passion. Riley was in a haze, and found that Larry was a great kisser. It may have sounded cliché, but her knees began to feel more weak the more he kissed her. Her fingers played with his hair, spiking it up even more. Larry found himself being pushed into his locker door. He didn't even notice the dial digging into back. Their hearts pounded with adrenaline. They were on the verge of making out when:  
"Riley! Larry! What in the lords name is going on here!" Larry and Riely pulled apart faster then even Superman could have. They instantly tried to make themselves look busy by picking up their fallen things, and didn't look at each other. When they didn't answer, the teacher seemed to get pretty ticked off. "All right! You may keep your secrets. In detention! I am surprised at you Riley. I hope I NEVER see this again. I can't believe your sister is even in detention, but now you, too?" With a final huff, the nameless teacher stomped off. Larry looked at Riley with stunned amazement, and a question in his eyes. She fiddled with her bag, before she had enough courage to up look at him. When she did, her breath caught in her throat. His clothes were rumpled, his hair even more messier then usual, and his swollen mouth was covered in her lip gloss. Her heart, which had begun to slow down, sped up again. They leaned toward each other again, breaths held in anticipation. As their mouths met, sparks ran up and down their spines, until another voice interrupted their solace. "Larry! Riley!"  
  
Chloe sat down carefully, as spit balls and crumpled paper were thrown at her. She cringed at one particular large spit ball. "Guys! Please! I know what I did was wrong but I didn't mean to get you in trouble! Honestly. I just wanted to meet a guy, is that so much to ask?" Her answer was another tidal wave of stuff being thrown at her. She tried to protect her face by burrowing it in her arms. She looked up slowly as the assault quickly died. Looking to the front of the class room, she saw her twin sister and her puppy-dog-like-childhood-friend being led by a teacher into the classroom. She noticed that they seemed a bit. dazed and.rumpled? The teacher surveyed the room as Riley and Larry took their seats, and then left. Everyone stared at their disarray. "What the hell happened to you?" Chloe asked her sister. Her twin turned to looked at her mirror image with a dreamy smile. "You were right about Larry." Larry looked over at the girls as they whispered. "Of course I'm right! I'm always right! About what?" "About him being different." She said with a mysterious smile. Larry raised an eyebrow, and his cute face crumpled up into a confused expression as he tried to make out what they were saying. "Oh, kay. What does that have to do with my question?" Riley leaned closer to her sister. "He's a GREAT kisser." She looked Larry after saying this. "What?! What does th.OH!" Chloe stared at Riley in amazement and shock. For some reason, Chloe remembered a conversation she had had with Larry once. 'You know, some people think there is a strong resemblance between me and my sister.' Larry had looked at her seriously and hard and said, 'Nope. I don't see any similarities.' And then he had gone back to his goofy smile and continued his stare at Riley. Chloe watched as her sister leaned over to Larry, who was beginning to wonder if what happened in the hall was a one time thing. "Hey Larry? What about the study date tonight?" She looked at him with a smile. He found the same smile on his face. "Sure. I'll bring the cheezy whip." "Argh! Why can't I EVER get the guy?!" 


End file.
